victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Virginia Lang
Appearance *Hair Color: Black/brown/blonde. I like having it black the most, but I sometimes dye it just to change things up. *Eye Color: Brown. I have nothing else to say about them. *Trademark: I don't really have one. Family Kim Lang She's my mother, but not really. She always hated me. She called me homely, unattractive, untalented, a loser, and so many other things I can't say on this site. For ten years she hated me. Kim (no, not mom) hired a nanny for me because she thought I was so bad behaved. One night, she decided to give me to an American adoption center. That was probably the best night of my life. Paul Lang Yep, the name sounds American. But he's Korean. He married Kim when they were about eighteen, and hated me as much as Kim hated me, or possibly more. He was even worse than Kim. He spent his life insulting me, and somehow came up with new ones every day. He seemed to find great pleasure when I locked myself in my "room" (aka a closet) and cried for hours. I hated him. Ari-Gema Lang Ari Gema is my fifteen year old sister. Do not touch her, insult her, or flirt with her, because she's the only thing I have left. I love her to death, and she's my best friend. Gail Morgan Gail is my foster mother. She's always been thinking about adopting us, but.. never got around it. I think she might, but when I'm eighteen I plan on using the money I have with my job now and moving out with my sister. But, anyway, Gail's nice enough. She's broke though. We live in her cramped house with the four cats Ari Gema and I brought back from Korea, and obviously ourselves. Our dinner usually comes from a can.. or it's mac&cheese. History I was born to Kim and Paul Lang on a January night in 1995, in Korea. It seems as if Paul and Kim automatically hated me, because they considered me to be the worst thing that have ever happened to them. When I was 12, they finally decided to put me and my sister up for adoption. Two years later, I got adopted by an older woman named Gail Morgan. I had always wanted to be a performer, so she let me try out for HA once I graduated from middle school. Not much has happened after that. Personality I'm competitive, random, and friendly enough. I'm pretty insecure, impatient, sometimes selfish, and easily annoyed. I like to get to know you before we're friends, because I have some trust issues. Relationships with Other Students Later, God.. Trivia *I work full time at Jet Brew coffee because my stepmother is broke. *I like K-Pop. My favorite group is f(x), and then probably Girls Generation. *I wasn't born or raised in America, but yes, my first name comes from an American state. My parents liked American names.. *I take gymnastics, but not often, because I have to go to school and work. *My favorite music genre is either heavy metal or hard rock, but I also do like K-Pop, as I said. *I suck at musical instruments and acting. *My role model is CL from 2NE1. *I love green tea. But I've also grown to like random coffee flavors, because I work at a cafe. *I get colds often. *My favorite movie is The Notebook who cares if I'm a sap... Category:Females Category:Characters Category:1995 Births Category:Content Category:Virginia Lang